Optically clear adhesives are finding wide applications in optical displays. Such applications include bonding polarizers to modules of a liquid crystal display (LCD) and attaching various optical films to a glass lens in, for example, mobile hand held (MHH) devices.
Although various liquid optically clear adhesives have been described, industry would find advantage in composition having improved adhesion.